1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field for mobile communications and more particularly to a method and system for using a communication network for musicians.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals, such as a mobile communication terminal, an electronic scheduler, and a complex terminal and so forth, have become a necessity of our modern society as portable terminals have become an important means of information conveyance.
Mobile terminals now provide various multimedia services, and have been produced to satisfy the various multimedia services. However, as the needs of users concerning these multimedia services and terminals is growing more and more, the uses of the portable terminals require additional resources and tax the available resources.
For example, as users are interested in the music, a terminal has been held a simply music playback function as well as a musical instrument function.
That is, a user can play a tune on the song like a musical instrument by using the terminal. However, as more users enjoy the same song or instrument, the song may be played by an ensemble of players by using more than two terminals. However, there is a spatial limitation because users congregate in a predetermined place to enjoy playing together.
However, sometimes it is inconvenient or impractical for all the players to get together in one place. Hence, there is a need in the industry for allowing multiple players to come together, over a network, to collectively play their music.